


fanservice adjustments anyone?

by thirteenpijeys



Series: ceaseless [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, fanservice adjustments, heart to heart talks pt2, pledis ceo is there to talk to soonhoon, they got caught oh sht, we need more soonhoon fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpijeys/pseuds/thirteenpijeys
Summary: follow me on twitter: @thirteenpijeys





	fanservice adjustments anyone?

"So I heard you guys are dating.." Pledis' CEO turns his office chair to face the couple. The two leaders of the certain thirteen membered boygroup sitting in front of him.

"Uhh.." Soonyoung starts, dumbfounded.

The man laughs, picking a pen for his hand to play with. "Chill. I'm not a homophobe and the contract you signed doesn't have a no dating rule so you can calm your asses down."

The couple looked at each other, expressions mixed with relief and at the same time worry (because c'mon y'all their boss figured they are dating what will you expect for them to react anyway?).

Clearing his throat, the CEO continues. "Anyways, since we all know that your fans are into shipping you guys to each other, why don't we give them what they want?"

Now Jihoon is the one to respond, flabbergasted. "Excuse me?"

"You know.. Skinship in public?" The man adjusted from his seat. Pen waving in the air as he talks. "I don't need to give advice to Seungcheol and Jeonghan because obviously those guys are so near in sucking faces in national television but you guys.. You guys are different. Let's work on it, okay? It's for the fans anyway, what do you say?"

"Think about it, you know.. It's a win win.. The fans will be happy and you guys will too." The man's brows wiggle in a teasing way, making the two younger ones uncomfortable.

"Sir, am I offending you if I say you're creeping me out?"

"Uh, no? I guess it's a normal reaction to me giving you weird suggestions, Mr. Kwon." He smiles. "So, are we clear with the fanservice adjustments?"

Here's the thing, Jihoon and Soonyoung agreed to keep their skinship lowkey in public.

Holdings hands under tables, meaningful stares, small yet sweet smiles, hiding from everyone for a moment to steal some kisses, space gaps, sometimes being clingy to act normal yet exceeds the 'limit', always prefering to be in the same vehicle and sit at the backseats to have their moment. Jihoon and Soonyoung are fine with doing these.

"It's for our sake", Jihoon confesses during their talk that one time in his studio; Body leaning to the other, nuzzling his neck as he reaches out to hold Soonyoung's hand.

The older tighten his grip from Jihoon's hand, kissing the top of his head. "It's fine, I understand."

But with their CEO's request, they don't know what will happen.

"Are you willing to do PDA?"

"What?"

"I-I mean.. You know, CEO's request.. Do you want to do that?"

"I love our fans, Ji.. But I love you more." Soonyoung let's his other hand play with the smaller's hair. "I honestly prefer us being in private,"

"Same here."

Soonyoung chuckles, pulling the smaller closer to him. "I prefer doing _these_ in private.. Just you and me.. Nothing more, nothing less."

Jihoon groans, but feels his cheeks burn. "You're too cheesy, can you let me go first? I want to puke."

"Throw up rainbows at me then, cause I won't let you go."

Snickering, Jihoon pecks the side of his neck. "Whatever." He hears Soonyoung chuckle, making him smile. "But back to our main topic," He moves away, staring at those brown orbs he love. "We can kind of adjust our fanservices if CEO wants, right?"

 _There goes that look again_ , Soonyoung though. Internally melting with how beautiful the man that is in front oh him, he almost stutter in his reply. "Of course. Who am I to refuse uri Jihoonie's love?"

Jihoon rolls his eyes, face burning. "I hate you."

Soonyoung grins, leaning closer to kiss Jihoon on his lips. "Love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter: @thirteenpijeys


End file.
